El Otro Lado del Espejo
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: En Rizembul se ha cometido un asesinato. El culpable se ha entregado. ¿Qué ha pasado? DESENLACE
1. Consternación

.. **Título: **El Otro Lado del Espejo ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría: **Angst/Horror ..  
.. **Summary: **En Rizembul se ha cometido un asesinato. El culpable se ha entregado. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor): **Este es un fic de varios capis (no taaan largo como deshonra pero al menos tendrá unos cuantos capis que no están escritos, por lo que quizá tarde un poco en actualizar. Esto pasa por asistir a clases de sociología con un profesor que se cree la Barbie y habla con la pared (verídico). Es otro de mis experimentos personales con la mente humana. El título no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero a quien se le ocurra uno mejor que lo diga xD Ah, y quiero aclarar desde un principio el lindo **no-pairing**. Es decir, que para las mentes a las que le gusta trasgiversar las cosas, adelante piensen lo que les de la gana xD pero no hay un pairing especifico porque, mas que nada, esto va mas de drama y sangre que no de romance y florecitas. Añadir que sean amables y dejen review con criticas **constructivas** y que los **flames se los metan por el...** Arigato! n.n

* * *

Toda la región estaba alborotada y no era para menos: acababa de conocerse la noticia de un asesinato.

Ya de por sí el hecho se calificaba de horrible, pero lo que mantenía el caso en boca de todos los vecinos era, más bien, los nombres de los protagonistas. Ni mucho menos esperados.

En un momento todo se hubo llenado de militares, encabezados por el Führer, seguido de un Roy Mustang visiblemente consternado. Rodearon la casa Rockbell y establecieron un perímetro por el que ninguna persona no autorizada pudiese pasar. Montones de curiosos se comenzaron a agolpar entonces sobre el cordón policial, entre ellos un joven muchacho de ojos pardos.

El día estaba nublado y se manifestaban ya los primeros relámpagos de la gran tormenta que se avecinaba. El panorama era de un gris oscuro que parecía resentir los hechos sucedidos en el interior de la casa.

La sirena de la ambulancia causó un escalofrío general al llegar y una oleada de nervios invadió el cuerpo del joven de mirada atemorizada que se rezagaba tras la multitud, asustado. La casa que el cuerpo militar cercaba era donde vivía su mejor amiga, y miles de imágenes del pasado se agolpaban de pronto en su cabeza, martillando su mente, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo en su interior pero temiéndolo.

Su pánico se hizo perceptible cuando dos militares sacaron a empujones de la casa a un muchacho de cabellos y ojos dorados, de mirada perdida y ropas impregnadas en sangre. Avanzó a trompicones, tropezando con el cordón policial debido al miedo, gritando su parentesco con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

- ¡Niisan!

Pero el mayor, al oírlo, le dedicó una triste y forzada sonrisa, sintiendo el dolor de las esposas que le apretaban en las muñecas a sus espaldas. El pequeño quiso acercarse a él, rompiendo la cinta e ignorando las consecuencias, pero a pocos metros de distancia Riza lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo obligó a detenerse. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras metían a su hermano en el furgón.

- Ya todo está bien, Al.- le oyó decir, usando las palabras como resorte que impulsó a las lágrimas a deslizarse por sus mejillas y a los sollozos romper en su garganta.

Las puertas del vehículo se cerraron tras él y arrancó. Pronto se puso en marcha hacia la prisión de Ciudad Central. Alphonse sintió los brazos de Hawkeye rodearle maternalmente, y entre sollozos se refugió en su abrazo. Pocos minutos después los médicos sacaron una camilla cubierta por sábanas blancas manchadas de sangre. Alphonse miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin atreverse realmente. Un mechón de cabello rubio caía disimuladamente por bajo la tela, revelando la identidad de la víctima. Murmuró el nombre de su amiga de la infancia, antes de desplomarse en el suelo inconsciente oír las desbordadas emociones.

Despertar no le hizo ningún bien. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar su visión borrosa. Percibió un penetrante olor a humedad y escuchó las gotas caer: la tormenta había comenzado. Oyó a los militares hablar en murmullos ahogados y distantes. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

"- ¿Dónde estoy?"- se preguntó mentalmente.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, peleándose por entrar todos a la vez: su hermano esposado saliendo de la casa, la sangre, la sonrisa, la camilla, el mechón de pelo, "Ya todo está bien". No.

Gritó, gimoteó, lloró, hasta que Riza volvió a su lado y lo acunó como a un bebé. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado tendido en el pequeño asiento trasero de uno de los coches que habían traído y, a causa de ello y a la par de la lluvia, le dolía la espalda y sentía los músculos entumecidos. La cabeza le parecía querer estallar mientras él berreaba incoherencias en brazos de una paciente Hawkeye, que susurraba y lo mecía para calmar lo inconsolable.

- No puedo creerlo...- murmuraba- Debe ser un error...

- Se ha entregado.- afirmó la mujer rubia, ante la mirada incrédula y llorosa del menor de los Elric, que sólo guardó silencio mientras continuaba llorando calladamente.

* * *


	2. Responsabilidad

.. **Título: **El Otro Lado del Espejo ..  
.. **Capítulo 2: **Responsabilidad ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Notas:** _Situación temporal_: imaginemos que el capi 51 no existe. Y tampoco CoS. Imaginemos que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, Ed tiene sus extremidades y Al su cuerpo, y todos volvieron a Rizembul, donde construyeron una casita para ellos y blah blah. Ed sigue siendo alquimista nacional, pero (como se verá más adelante) la licencia le será retirada al ser encarcelado, mientras que Alphonse tiene sus habilidades alquímicas, pero no pertenece a los militares. Ah, y Pinako murió por su avanzada edad. Más o menos, se sitúa así. **_Advertencias:_** Un poco de palabras malsonantes. Onegai, soportenlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Observé las nubes grises invadir el cielo con pesadez. ¿Podrían ver lo que había dentro de aquel cuarto? ¿Sentirían pena por eso?_

_Estaba sentado junto a la ventana, intentando fingir que detrás mía no había nada, mantieniendo la mente en blanco y la mirada en el cielo tormentoso. Llovería, estaba seguro. El cielo lloraría por ella, yo no tenía lágrimas._

_Y es que lo primero era lo primero, y ya no podía arrepentirme de nada. _

_La mezcla celeste de colores era fascinante, oscilaban entre el blanco y el gris oscuro dándoles forma y sin permitir que un solo rayo de luz penetrase por ellos. Sí, la tormenta sería increíble, pero ella no lo vería. Odiaba las tormentas, ¿podría aquello considerarse un favor?_

_Me sorprendí pensando tan fríamente, pero era como estaba actuando todo el tiempo. Recordé el cuchillo, la sangre, la mirada de horror, los gritos. Me sentía pegajoso por su líquido vital, esparcido por toda mi ropa por haberla colocado en un lugar más cómodo, habiendo intentado ocultar su cuerpo en un primer momento. Pero había cambiado de idea, lo único que faltaba era darle un poco de tiempo al tiempo... Y luego completaría el plan._

_Siempre me consideré, interiormente, un maldito cobarde, e irónicamente, en ese momento ,no recordaba siquiera lo que era el miedo. Era tamaña mi determinación que era imposible preocuparse._

_Me miré las manos, completamente teñidas de un rojo que me las resecaba y me hacía sentir como si mi propia piel se desprendiese de mis extremidades. Pasé un dedo sobre la palma de mi mano contraria, dibujando con la sangre alguna cosa indescifrable y, cuando reaccioné sobre aquello, sentí náuseas de estar jugando con la sangre de la víctima._

_Bueno, ciertamente, estaba preocupado por él. ¿Estaría en casa tranquilo o habría salido a pasear? Mi dulce hermano... No podía permitir que ella te hiciese más daño. Las medidas fueron exageradamente drásticas, pero no había vuelta atrás._

_Me puse en pie y eché un último a las nubes antes de iniciar un sendero hasta el teléfono. Lo descolgué e hice girar la ruedecilla de los números, cambiando su pintura blanca por una roja. Cuando retiré la mano, observé el aspecto siniestro que adquirió el aparato y fruncí el ceño._

_- Oficina del Führer, buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- respondió la amable telefonista, cuya voz reconocí como la de su secretaria._

_- Necesito hablar urgentemente con él._

_- En estos momentos se encuentra muy ocupado... ¿solicitó usted una conferencia telefónica con anterioridad?_

_- Oiga, es MUY urgente. Dígale que se ponga, por favor._

_- ¿Podría identificarse?_

_- Soy el alquimista Fullmetal y acabo de matar a una persona._

_El silencio se apoderó de la conversación y luego la muchacha del otro lado de la línea rió._

_- Oh, señor Fullmetal, ¡qué gracioso es usted! Pero como ya le he dich..._

_- No es ninguna broma, acabo de apuñalar a Winry Rockbell, estoy en su casa y el suelo está manchado de sangre. Informe al Führer._

_Acto seguido colgué, sintiendo haberme manchado la oreja y parte de la mejilla. Ciertamente, a mí también me parecía una broma, pero si giraba ligeramente la cabeza hacia mi izquierda recordaría que no era así. No quise mirarla, me sentía mareado cuando lo hacía y verificaba que su rostro estaba demasiado pálido y sus ojos azules permanecían abiertos mostrando horror, conservando la última lágrima que pudo crear y que lentamente se secaba. Su vestido blanco había dejado de serlo y se endurecía con la sustancia roja que un rato antes había emergido de ella._

_De pronto comencé a temblar sin razón aparente, mis manos se congelaron y sólo quería abrazarme a mí mismo. _

_Fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y me entró el pánico. No me iría de allí, daría la cara aunque se me cayese a pedazos de vergüenza, pero estaba muy, muy asustado. Tenía frío y comencé a llorar._

_- Lo siento...- dije una y otra vez- Lo siento, lo siento..._

_Los militares llegaron una o dos horas después. Habían venido muchos, como si fuese un psicópata que planeaba matarlos. El Führer me miraba fijamente mientras un soldado anclaba mis muñecas con aquellas incómodas, dolorosamente apretadas y frías esposas. Detrás de él estaba Mustang, que me miraba con decepción y enfado. Y también con duda. No se atrevía a pensar que yo sería capaz de algo así._

_"¿Acaso yo sí?"- me pregunté- "Y aquí me tienes."_

_Cuando pasé junto a él, a empujones del soldado, me asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Yo miré fijamente las esposas y continué caminando con la mirada gacha, sin pretender hacer ruido para no perturbar más el sueño eterno de Winry._

_Salir fue lo peor de todo. Me tropecé de bruces con la mirada rencorosa y cargada de odio del pueblo entero cuando vieron el estado de mi ropa, mis manos, mi cara, aunque traté de ignorarla. En mis oídos resonó su voz quebrada concentrando en una sola palabra. _

_Alphonse... Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto... No me mires, por favor, no veas a dónde me llevan, no llores por favor._

_Hawkeye lo detuvo y agradecí que no llegase a mí, aunque tenía frío y necesitaba su calor. No podía consentir que se ensuciase con la sangre, no. No podía consentir que se ensuciase conmigo, con un pecador. _

_- Ya todo está bien, Al.- así que no llores, hermano, no llores. No está mamá para enjuagar tus lágrimas, tampoco la abuela Pinako. Lamento mucho dejarte solo pero es mi deber. No llores, no llores maldita sea._

_Me empujaron hacia un furgón policial, donde se acomodaron varios soldados armados para vigilarme. Pero yo no pensaba escapar, no señor. Yo iba a asumir las consecuencias de aquello como era mi obligación._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Un edificio grande y gris. Muy grande y muy gris. Y frío, muy, muy frío. Parecía como si las corrientes de aire se concentrasen en la entrada, donde se encontraba el joven Alphonse, indeciso por si entrar o no.

Cruzó el abrigo en su pecho y aprovechó para abrazarse a sí mismo, añorando un calor que parecía haberse esfumado. Aquel lugar le daba frío y miedo. Era por la mañana temprano, pero el sol no aparecía. Continuaba muy nublado, muy gris, como aquel edificio, como aquel día. Dio un paso adelante y volvió a detenerse. Volver otro día no era opción. Entrar o no. Dio un segundo paso, y luego un tercero, decidido a entrar sin estar del todo convencido de ello.

Un hombre vestido de militar lo atendió en una especie de mostrador tras un cristal, probablemente sellado anti-alquimia y resistente a los impactos. Aquel caballero le indicó que debía depositar allí todas las pertenencias que llevaba encima y el chico de ojos pardos obedeció sin rechistar. Luego le hizo firmar unos impresos, alegando que aquellas pocas cosas eran suyas y que venía de visita. Después llamó a otro hombre para que lo acompañase a la sala de visitas.

Se sentía totalmente cohibido, asustado, caminando tras aquel militar de cara extremadamente seria y rígida. Atravesaron un largo pasillo con al menos tres puertas de rejas que sólo podía abrir con un gran manojo de llaves que llevaba. Vio que cada una de ellas llevaba un círculo de transmutación distinto, lo que significaba que aquellas rejas también estaban selladas contra alquimia.

La cárcel de alquimistas no era ni mucho menos acogedora ni siquiera para los visitantes, y eso lo hacía sentir nervioso. Finalmente llegaron a una angosta sala con una especie de mesa alargada que separaba la estancia en dos, con su debida reja, seguramente sellada también. El militar de mirada hostil le indicó que tomase uno de los asientos libres de la zona de visitantes y que esperase y, de nuevo, Al obedeció. Observó las condiciones tan miserables del lugar, con grietas y marcas de humedad por las paredes, el suelo sucio y un olor fétido penetrante. Vio que había dos o tres visitantes más charlando animadamente con presos, pero todo en susurros. Junto a las puertas de ambos recintos, un militar vigilaba con una rigidez que turbaba al pequeño alquimista, que se encogía como podía en la mugrosa silla.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que su hermano apareció por la puerta del otro espacio, casi arrastrado por un soldado, vestido con un uniforme gris de preso. Sus ojos dorados se iluminaron de alegría al ver a su hermano allí, y luego tomaron una expresión triste y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo mientras tomaba asiento. Un silencio se formó entre los dos, mirando con atención ambos las esposas que portaba Ed.

- ¿Cómo estás, niisan?- Al rompió el silencio, realmente preocupado.

- ¿Por qué has venido?- rebatió el mayor, con un tono molesto.

- Estaba preocupado por ti. No dejo de pensar en ello y... estoy seguro de que ha sido un error. Así que podrás salir de aquí en cuanto...

- Cállate, Al.- espetó el rubio alquimista, con sus fieros ojos color oro brillando de rabia- No ha sido ningún error. _Yo_ maté a Winry y _yo_ debo pagar las consecuencias. No busques falsos culpables. Acéptalo: ¡tu hermano mayor es un criminal que no merece que tus ojos lo vuelvan a mirar!

- ¡No digas estupideces, niisan! ¡Yo sé que eso no es cierto!

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban alzando la voz en demasía. Las plateadas y brillantes esposas volvieron a ser el centro de atención y, para Al, también las marcas que le provocaban a su hermano en las muñecas. La nostalgia lo golpeó con saña cuando recordó el feliz momento tras la transmutación final. Pudo recuperar su cuerpo y su hermano sus extremidades, y cuando se dieron cuenta se habían abrazado.

_"¿Todo para esto?"- _se preguntó el menor- _"¿Para que sus manos estén atadas y mi cuerpo sufra?"_

- ¿Qué tal es... esto, niisan?- curioseó, sólo por cambiar de tema, por saber de él.

- Esto es una mierda, Al. La comida es escasa y horrible; la gente de aquí dentro es lo peor, tanto reclusos como militares; los baños son comunes y debemos ducharnos todos a la vez con agua fría y debes tener cuidado de que no se te caiga el jabón, porque si te inclinas para recogerlo alguno de los otros perdedores te rompe el culo.

Tanto desprecio, veneno, en las palabras de su hermano asustaron al muchacho de tristes ojos pardos mientras escuchaba a su hermano protestar.

- Tenemos que hacer ejercicio todos los días y, aunque no sea un problema, esta gentuza te hace cada segundo imposible y para más colmo mi compañero de celda es homosexual, no me deja dormir tranquilo y me atormenta con que, en cuanto me descuide, me hará "su hombre". Es horrible, hace tres noches que no duermo y apenas como. Las horas en las que podemos salir al patio son horrorosas, los imbéciles que por aquí rondan no hacen más que llamarme 'enano' todo el tiempo...

Vio cómo Al esbozaba una sonrisa divertida ante el comentario y fingió molestarse. Por un momento les pareció volver a ser dos hermanos normales, molestándose el uno al otro, riendo, siendo felices...

- Odio esto, Al. Lo odio, pero este es mi lugar. Así que prométeme que no harás nada por sacarme de aquí.

El menor se vio obligado a prometer y jurar por su difunta madre con la mano derecha posada en la verja a modo de juramento, gesto aprovechado por Ed para imitarlo y establecer un vago contacto con su calor humano que tanto extrañaba. Y acto seguido el vigilante del recinto de Ed obligó a todos los presos que recibían visita a retirarse. Edward se levantó pesadamente, y sólo así Al pudo apreciar lo escuálido y pálido que estaba, con aquellas ojeras que le asomaban bajo los ojos. Se entristeció.

- Volveré la semana que viene.- anunció el menor.

- No lo hagas.- replicó el mayor, sabiendo que su pequeño hermano no le haría caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **En el siguiente capítulo, Edward recibirá la visita de Roy, otro ente como Alphonse que piensa que todo esto es un error... Entre otros sucesos y flashbacks en primera persona.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review!

**Maria Caridad:** o.oU la pregunta está contestada de sobra, ¿no? Ed mató a Winry. n.n ojalá te siga gustando. Arigato!  
**Mara:** Pues no te creas, no hay tantos (qué porcentaje de esos pocos será mío? o.o...). Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics! Eso sí me hace ilusión n.n por cierto, la maldita página cortó el review? Gracias por reviewar!

**Anfitrite Aquarius:** Después de tantas ansias de matar a Winry en varios fics pensé en cómo sería si tuviesen que asumir el debido castigo. Y, de ahí (y de las clases de sociología) salió el fic. Tus dudas están respondidas en las notas del principio, si tienes mas dudas no vaciles en preguntar y encantada te respondere n.n En cuanto a las mentiras, Edward y Alphonse de por sí son falsos, siempre ocultan cómo se sienten. No se abren. Aquí pasará lo mismo, pero decir más es spoil nxn Arigato por el review!

**Hanasaki:** Quiero leer ese fic (8) Como ya dije, este fic no tiene pairing (pero, eh, me cuesta MUCHO no hacerlo elricest!), aunque, como ya te dije, no admitire que este fic tenga pareja (eso corre por cuenta vuestra xD). Arigato gozaimasu por el review!

**Kayter:** Te agradezco el titulo pero es que esto se supone que no tiene pairing xD Eh... Al menos, no intencionado pero es que me sale solo! ToT que culpa tengo yo? como discipula? tu estas segura de eso? mira que no te hara bien en el cerebro xDD Sera que yo le tngo mas mania a la rubia que nadie? A saber xD Arigato!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Annie-chan Diethel**

_"I'm here without you, baby, but you still with me in my dreams..."_


	3. Debilidad

.. **Título: **El Otro Lado del Espejo ..  
.. **Capítulo 3: **Debilidad ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Advertencias** Un poco de palabras malsonantes. Onegai, soportenlo ..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deambulaba por la casa sin saber qué hacer. De un lado a otro, nervioso. No hacía más que pensar en blanco, sin siquiera ser capaz de centrarse en lo que había pasado, la situación actual o lo que sería de ellos a partir de entonces.

Todavía podía escuchar en su cabeza el sonido de cristales rotos que producía el desmembramiento total de los últimos vestigios de familia que le quedaban. Sentía el miedo que le producía la mano fría de la soledad al acunarlo en la oscuridad. Voces lejanas, tenues pero insistentes se reproducían en su mente, atadas a un millón de imágenes por segundo que le producían una jaqueca insoportable.

Quería ayudar a su hermano pero, ¿cómo? Se había negado a escuchar sus proposiciones gracias a su habitual tendencia a cargar con los pecados a la espalda aunque aquello le partiese la columna o lo enviase a la tumba.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de encerrarse en una celda y no querer salir?

La imagen del cadáver de su amiga le azotó los recuerdos como un látigo de espinas, violentamente, marcándolo, obligándolo a sentarse para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Apoyó con pesadez la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cansado a causa de la notoria falta de sueño, de la sensación pegajosa de impotencia pero, sobre todo, a causa del miedo y la incertidumbre.

Antes de caer dormido, maldijo al idiota de su hermano mientras una lágima dolida le acariciaba la mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Sus gritos comenzaban a volverme loco._

_Eran como un zumbido intermitente en mi cabeza, palabras en voz demasiado alta y sin coherencia, sólo palabras._

_Llegué a la casa y estaba llorando en aquel sillón verde, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, maldiciendo su vida y su suerte. Una y otra vez repetías las mismas palabras, gritándolas y llorando. Taladrando mis tímpanos hasta el punto de llegar a ser desquiciante._

_¿Qué te dolía más? ¿La muerte de Tita Pinako, la falta de trabajo del taller y la consecuente escasez económica, el agobiante espacio de esta casa tan grande?_

_¿O acaso era porque quería ser libre y no quería pertenecerte?_

_Estabas furiosa por eso, declaraste tus sentimientos abiertamente y fuiste rechazada, y ahora debía soportar tu rabieta. Se sumaban cosas dolorosas en tu vida y no podías hacerte con el control de ellas, te estabas desesperando, y tus gritos llevaron la discusión por otro rumbo._

_Me golpeabas, y yo no hacía nada por detenerte. Gritabas nombres, pedías perdón, despotricabas maldiciones... Gastabas tus fuerzas en golpear mi pecho una y otra vez._

_Luego, la hoja brillante y plateada del cuchillo resplandeció bajo la luz de la lámpara. No recuerdo de dónde salió, pero me puso nervioso de tal manera que el forcejeo fue brutal._

_Luego, tus gritos cesaron y volví a la realidad..._

_¿Cómo podía haber pasado aquello? Nadie quería..._

_Pero fue inútil, inútil..._

_Había tratado de evitarlo pero..._

_La estancia quedó en absoluto silencio, como si el sonido no hubiese sido más que una fantasía. Y, de repente, la escalofriante tranquilidad súbita del ambiente se partió cuando de tu boca salió un gemido intentando respirar sin resultado, y el sonido seco que produjo tu cuerpo al desplomarse en el suelo._

_Los gritos resonaban en mis oídos con tanta insistencia que tuve que apretarlos con fuerza con las manos, y no pude evitar gritar como un perro. Tus ojos vidriosos me miraban desde el suelo, ya rojo por tu sangre, como si estuvieses viva._

_Por un momento, cruzó en mi mente la opción de tratar de salvarte._

_Pero luego me di cuenta de que no era lo mejor."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sala gris y angosta estaba muy sucia. Telas de araña decoraban las esquinas del techo mientras sus dueñas se columpiaban de ellas o se paseaban alegremente por las paredes. Se fijó en una de ellas: era pequeña, no más grande que una piedrecita del camino, pero sus patas eran largas y finas como hilos. Pensó que quizá se sentirían atraídas por la humedad que derramaban las paredes y que le hacía la espalda añicos. Oyó el sonido de pequeñas patitas correr: seguramente, un ratón se paseaba por allí como si fuese su casa, sin darle demasiada importancia a su presencia.

Posó la mirada en las esposas que le anclaban las muñecas con fuerza y que le dibujaban una profunda marca roja en ellas, delineando un bonito contorno que dolía. Vio que la cadena que las unía caía sobre la mesa blanca llena de surcos, como si fuese la serpiente que se muerde la cola del ouroboros. Bostezó aburrido y se desperezó, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda en la silla de madera dura e incómoda. Se concentró en las voluminosas manchas del suelo mientras su estómago y la totalidad de su cuerpo se quejaba con ansias.

Edward Elric esperaba pacientemente la visita de un oficial. Preguntó varias veces de quién se trataba, pero nadie allí parecía escucharle, por lo que se cuestionó seriamente por vigésima vez aquel día si había sido buena idea entregarse. Las esposas le hacían daño y no se las aflojaban nunca, como si pretendiese huir o algo. Cuándo entenderían que no pensaba hacerlo… Suspiró. Al menos hacía veinte minutos que esperaba el interrogatorio en aquel mugroso lugar. De haber tenido el reloj de plata, lo hubiese sabido con certeza. Mas la licencia le había sido evidentemente retirada, y con ella el reloj. Y no le importaba.

De pronto, una puerta se abrió y entró por ella el Coronel Roy Mustang con aspecto agrio, seguido de su inseparable Riza Hawkeye y de un vigilante armado que cerró la puerta tras de sí, cuadrándose después frente a ella con cara seria.

Roy se acercó a Edward con paso rápido y firme, y le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla con toda la rabia del alma. El rubio no dijo nada, no trató de esquivarlo, y tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos de nuevo e incitar al Coronel para que le diese otro.

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto!- rugió Roy, después de golpear nuevamente al que ya no era el Alquimista Fullmetal.

El reo quedó en silencio, no respondió y simplemente miró fijamente al adulto a los ojos. Luego desvió la vista hacia la suciedad del suelo una vez más, con una mal disimulada expresión de angustia. Se tocó la mejilla con una de las manos esposadas y comprendió que se le hincharía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de conservar un ápice de serenidad a cambio de toda su cordura. Roy esperaba impaciente una respuesta que tardó unos minutos en llegar.

- Yo la maté.

Aquellas tres simples palabras cayeron como una losa sobre la cabeza del hombre moreno y su compañera, quien no decía nada. Se acercó Mustang al rubio y lo agarró por el uniforme de preso, obligándolo a establecer de nuevo el contacto visual.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Estás mintiendo por alguna razón! ¡No has sido capaz de asesinar a tu mejor amiga como si tal cosa! ¡No has podido!

- Estás paranoico... Tú me viste allí. Sabes que soy un asesino...

- ¡Cállate! ¡No te creo! ¿Qué ocultas, Ed? ¿Qué ocurre?

Mas no recibió respuesta. Edward volvía a convertir a la araña de la pared en su centro de atención, como si el tema no le incumbiese, pero perceptiblemente impactado.

- ¿Vas a... sacarme de aquí?- preguntó por fin, con el tono vacío de sorna.

- No a menos que me expliques qué pasó realmente.

- Ya sabes qué ha ocurrido, ¿qué quieres oír?- en ese momento, Roy fue el que calló- Maté a Winry Rockbell por mi propia voluntad. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Aún te reconcome la conciencia la muerte de sus padres? ¿Crees que alguien me ordenó hacerlo como ocurrió contigo? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡La mandé con ellos porque quise!

Recibió otro golpe, que sólo sirvió para interrumpir lo que al moreno le sabía a veneno sonoro. La estancia volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

- Voy a demostrar que eres inocente.

- No lo soy, imbécil. Este es mi lugar.

- Si no estuviera convencido de que algo falla en esta historia, te creería.

- Se me va a hinchar la cara por tu culpa, gilipollas.

- A ver si así decides ser sincero conmigo, microbio.

Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye abandonaron la sala gris y angosta mientras el vigilante sujetaba a la bestia que emergía del rubio alquimista ante la mención de su estatura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de Autora: **En el siguiente capítulo, desenlace.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Annie-chan Diethel**

_"My heart is a battlefield…"_


	4. Desenlace

.. **Título: **El Otro Lado del Espejo ..  
.. **Desenlace **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Me percaté en aquel momento de que no sólo estaba asustado y manchado, sino también herido. Un corte en el dedo por accidente, tal vez. El dedo índice de la mano derecha. No debimos jugar con el cuchillo..._

_¿Qué habían ganado?_

_La angustia era aplastante, y entonces..._

_Aquellos ojos..."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Déjame salvarte, niisan...

- No...

- Déjame que...

- ¡No!

- Pero...

Las lágrimas asomaban en el rostro de Alphonse. Le tomó las manos a su hermano y las apretó como si tuviese miedo de que se desvaneciese.

- Prométemelo, Al.

- No puedo...

- ¡Prométemelo!

- ¡De acuerdo! Te lo prometo, niisan...

- Eres un hermano genial, Al.- murmuró Ed mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre la mejilla de su hermano, empapándose con sus lágrimas por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Ojalá hubiese sido la mitad de bueno que tú...

Alphonse no hacía más que llorar con desesperación, sin decir nada. _"Te lo prometo, niisan..."_. No podía fallarle...

- Gracias...- murmuró el joven de ojos pardos.

Vio cómo su hermano mayor irradiaba felicidad desde el otro lado, antes de que se lo llevaran a rastras. Se cumplían cuatro largos meses desde que lo habían encerrado en prisión por el asesinato de Winry. Y desde entonces, sólo en aquel momento había podido estar con él sin un cristal por medio. Había podido notar sus falanges al sostener sus manos liberadas de esposas, había observado bolsas bajo los ojos y alguna que otra arruga en su rostro. No parecía Edward.

Pero en aquel momento, mientras le daba la espalda para marcharse entre dos agentes, le había dado la impresión de estar viendo al Edward Elric de su infancia, enérgico y alegre como un ave rapaz.

"_Ojalá hubiese sido la mitad de bueno que tú..."_

Riza lo acompañó hasta una sala con un gran cristal delante, que comunicaba con otro lugar en la que una camilla yacía solitaria en la mitad de la estancia junto a una extraña maquinaria. Alphonse no podía hacer más que llorar desconsoladamente aferrado al regazo de Riza mientras tumbaban y ataban a su hermano en aquella camilla y le conectaban todos aquellos aparatos. Una aguja conectó con su vena, y uno a uno los tubos con todos aquellos líquidos iban descendiendo, introduciéndose en el organismo del ex-Alquimista de Acero. Uno entumecería sus músculos, otro le evitaría sentir dolor, otro iría deteniendo lentamente su corazón hasta que dejara de latir.

En un último suspiro, Alphonse pudo escuchar de los labios de Edward:

- Te estaré esperando...

Y luego, el grito roto y agonizante del menor de los Elric.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_- Debes calmarte, Winry... Después de todo, el hecho de que no te corresponda no es para que te pongas así..._

_Mas la chica rubia no prestó atención a las palabras de su amigo. Estaba furiosa y lloraba y maldecía con énfasis. Gritaba maldiciones contra su hermano. _

_- ¡No! Me siento humillada, ¡humillada! _

_- Cálmate..._

_La observó sentarse en el sillón verde, con la cara oculta entre sus manos, llorando desesperada y con la respiración agitada. Él se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, dándole apoyo cuando parecía sumamente desesperada._

_- No es sólo eso, ¿sabes?- admitió ella, con voz casi serena entre rotos sollozos._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Win?_

_El silencio resquebrajado por el llanto se expandió por la casa durante unos angustiosos eternos minutos. La joven rubia tenía una expresión seria, como tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para lo que quisiera expresar. Sus ojos no dejaban de emanar lágrimas que no hacía más que intentar secar con sus manos empapadas. Entonces, se irguió un poco en su asiento y miró con fijación a su amigo._

_- Estoy completamente sola...- murmuró- Tita Pinako murió y el negocio va mal, apenas tengo qué comer... Den está enfermo y no puedo llevarlo al veterinario... Tan solo le pedí a tu hermano que me ayudara, que se casara conmigo para poder sobrevivir..._

_Aquellas palabras le hicieron daño al joven que le daba apoyo. _

_- No puedes pedir esas cosas así, Win... Nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, pero no puedes pedir..._

_- ¡Estoy enamorada de él!- gritó, haciendo que las palabras se clavaran en las sienes de su acompañante como un taladro- Y, además... Hay otro problema más..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Los llantos que habían cesado ligeramente se multiplicaron, y su amiga volvió a llorar amargamente, completamente desesperada._

_- Hace algunas semanas... Cuando fui a Ciudad Central a comprar piezas... No sé cómo, pero acabé emborrachándome en un bar... Bebí tanto que no recuerdo nada de aquella noche... Cuando logré despertarme, estaba en un callejón y me sentía... extraña... No le di mucha importancia al hecho de que mi ropa no estuviese bien colocada ni al hecho de que no sabía bien cómo había llegado allí, porque me dolía tanto la cabeza que..._

_Volvió a callar. El chico esperó con impaciencia el final de aquel relato tan impropio de ella. Observó su rostro con detenimiento y vio que poco a poco la cordura de la chica se perdía como una huella en el agua. _

_- Una o dos semanas después, o más, no recuerdo bien, empecé a encontrarme peor... Así que fui al médico y... Estoy embarazada._

_Un balde de agua fría no podía ser peor que la sensación que recorrió el cuerpo del chico, quien no podía articular ni una palabra coherente. _

_- ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Embarazada! ¡Embarazada! ¡Embarazada!- lloraba ella, una y otra vez, como si repetir aquella maldita palabra fuese su salvavidas en la locura. _

_- Yo... no sé qué decirte..._

_Ella lo miró con confusión, recibiendo aquellas palabras como si fueran de otra persona. Y su falta de juicio comenzó a hacerse más evidente._

_- Lo único que pretendía era que Edward me ayudara, ¡nadie va a ayudarme! ¡No quiero esta cosa dentro de mí! ¡No quiero seguir pasando hambre! ¡Nadie va a ayudarme! ¡Maldita sea, estoy embarazada!_

_- Deja de gritar...- la abrazó, tratando de calmarla, pero ella comenzó a golpear su pecho con los puños._

_- ¡Embarazada! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estoy condenada, condenada, condenada!- mientras chillaba y lloraba, y golpeaba, se zafó y paseó por la habitación con un delirio más grande que ella misma- ¡Quiero morir! ¡Quiero morir!_

_- ¡No digas estupideces!_

_- ¡Morir!- y sacó un cuchillo. Lo había cogido del mueble al que se había acercado._

_Alphonse se asustó y corrió a quitárselo._

_- ¡Estás loca! ¡Suéltalo!_

_- ¡Déjame morir!_

_- ¡Suéltalo!_

_Aunque él era más fuerte, la persistencia de Winry era mayor y no lo soltaría tan fácilmente. Y consiguió hacer que el mango del cuchillo se le resbalara de las manos a uno de sus dos mejores amigos, haciéndole un corte en el dedo sin querer, y luego, la hoja metálica penetró en su vientre. El dolor hizo mella en su expresión, que pasó a una de auténtico terror. Entonces, ella quiso sacarlo. _

_- No... No quiero morir...- susurró con su último aliento, antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo de madera, haciendo un ruido sordo. _

_- W-Win...- el menor de los Elric se acercó a su amiga e intentó ayudarla. Pero la herida era grande y la sangre emergía sin intención de detenerse. Una última lágrima emergió de uno de sus ojos, y con el aspecto de temer por su vida, dejó de respirar. Él comenzó a llorar con amargura. Se dio cuenta de que le escocía el dedo y se dio cuenta de que sangraba. Tenía miedo, ¿qué le pasaría ahora? ¡Había matado a su mejor amiga!_

_En ese momento, llegó su hermano con la noticia de que la cena estaba lista. La expresión de Edward fue de una auténtica confusión, no podía articular palabra. Y miró a su hermano con los dorados ojos repletos de confusión, esperando que la explicación le llegara en breve._

_- Niisan... La he matado..._

_Y aquella frase fue suficiente para que Edward se hiciese cargo del problema._

_- Vete a casa Al.- ordenó con autoridad._

_- ¡Pero nii-!_

_- ¡Cállate y vete a casa! Cámbiate, quema esa ropa sucia y no le cuentes nunca esto a nadie, ¿está claro?_

_- Niisan... Yo no quería..._

_- Lo sé, pero ya está hecho y no permitiré que arruines tu vida._

_- Pero... _

_- Oye,- Edward caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte de Winry y lo tomó en brazos- eres mi hermano, y eres lo único bueno que queda en la familia, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué pasar por nada de lo que te espera si pretendes quedarte. Estoy seguro de que tienes una explicación genial para todo esto, pero ahora no hay tiempo. ¡Así que lárgate!_

_- Niisan... no lo hagas..._

_- Prométeme que no le dirás nunca a nadie la verdad._

_- ¡Pero!_

_- ¡Prométemelo! ¡Es la única manera de que pueda salvarte!_

_- No puedo..._

_- ¡Por favor, Al! Hazlo por mí, maldita sea. Prométeme que jamás le dirás lo que ha pasado a absolutamente nadie._

_La mirada de decisión y seguridad de Ed convenció a su pequeño hermano._

_- Te lo prometo, niisan..._

_Alphonse corrió a su casa y obedeció las instrucciones de su hermano mientras este buscaba un lugar donde esconder a su amiga. _

_- ¿Has intentado chantajear a Al como a mí, Winry?- murmuró al aire, como si ella pudiera escucharlo de verdad- Quizá esta vez el truco del suicidio te ha salido mal..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aquella noche era más oscura de lo normal, como el corazón sombrío de Alphonse. No le importaba nada. Había prendido fuego a la casa donde había fallecido su amiga de la infancia, donde él la había matado. Y ahora, las cortinas de su propia casa ardían. Y él, permanecía sentado en el sillón.

- No te haré esperar mucho más, niisan...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notas de Autora: **Y hasta aquí llegó este fic. Quiero dar las gracias efusivamente a las personas que me dejaron review (y a las posibles personas que dejen a partir de ahora), especialmente a las que comentaron diversos aspectos que mejorar (como focalizar la historia de alguna manera que no sonara a elricest, aunque creo que es algo que no logré superar...) y a las que puntualizaron lo que les gustaba o lo que no (vamos, que gracias especiales a los reviews completos). Realmente espero haber sorprendido a alguien con la inocencia de Edward en todo esto (bueno, con la inocencia de ambos...) y espero también haberles inducido a pensar inicialmente que Edward REALMENTE había matado a Winry. Ese era mi objetivo, después de todo. Si lo he conseguido, me sentiré superada con esto xD

Quiero puntualizar que quise de verdad no poner a Winry como... (buscando palabra adecuada... no me sale) una guarra. Quise al menos que tuviese su parte de inocencia. Pero luego se me ocurrió la coletilla del chantaje, y pienso que la idea de que Ed piense que Al la ha matado por lo del chantaje era un poco mejor que simplemente se arrojara a cargar con el muerto (nunca mejor dicho) por las buenas. Aunque seguramente a más de uno no le gustará, claro.

Ahora sí, debo disculparme en primer lugar por mi tardanza, pero me quedé con el capítulo a medias y cero inspiración, y he aprovechado este espacio de, por qué no decirlo, fuga de mis clases para completarlo. También quiero disculparme con las fans de Winry por si les he molestado con el comportamiento de ella o con el hecho de haberla matado. Reconozco que tengo mucho contra ella, pero aunque quiera no se me da bien hacerla quedar bien (no es creible para mí).

Y ya, me callo y les dejo. Suplico reviews que comenten la experiencia. Gracias!

**Annie-chan Diethel**

_"I can change my life..."_


End file.
